Primer Baile
by Jrosass
Summary: Mako y korra Bailaran por primera vez que pasara entre ellos? Momento romántico entre mako y korra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que me siguen en mis historias se los agradezco mucho.**

**les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste.**

**Pd: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON**

Chapter 1 :LA INVITACION

Era el día en donde se celebraba la conmemoración de la apertura de la estación policial hecha por toph hace años atrás considerada una de los héroes que salvaron al mundo junto con el avatar de la maldad de ozai.

En ese día se celebrara en la estación policial una noche de baile y fiesta en conmemoración a esta fecha. Por lo que los que trabajaban ahí tenían que llevar a alguien para bailar en esta fiesta.

Por lo que mako fue avisado de esta celebración y rápidamente pensó en korra ya que eran novios la invitaría para bailar esa noche, no sabia como la invitaría pero lo intentaría.

Korra se encontraba entrenando aire control aunque ya lo dominaba necesitaba aprender muchas técnicas para ser completamente maestra de aire control.

Korra y los maestros aire se estaba divirtiendo mucho entrenando ya que cuando tenzin estaba presente todo era muy aburrido pero estaba vez estaban solos por lo que aprovecharon para divertirse.

Korra estaba en una esquina preparada para esquivar cualquier ataque de aire control de los pequeños maestros aire.

Ríndete korra no puedes contra nosotros tres-dijo meelo. Con una sonrisa en su cara, con una pose de lucha.

Mientras ikki y jinora estaba con sus planeadores, preparadas para pelear contra korra.

No lo creo, soy el avatar y no pueden contra mí- dijo korra con una cara de seguridad y vanosidad.

Asi pues veremos- dijo meelo . Corriendo hacia korra.

Mientras ikki volaba con su planeador hacia korra y jinora atacaba con una ráfaga de aire control

Korra no supo a quien contraatacar porque eran ataques juntos por lo que solamente hizo un gran soplo de aire con sus manos esquivando los ataques de los maestros aire.

Korra se sorprendio por el poder que poseía y al mismo tiempo sonrio.

Mientras los maestros aire quedaron perplejos por tal poder.

Ah! Y decían que yo no podía contra ustedes- dijo korra. Poniendo sus manos en su cadera, sonriendo.

Mientras los maestros aire no lo creían.

Solo tuviste suerte- dijo jinora.

Asi, lo que pasa es que yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes- dijo korra.

Mako que se encontraba llegando al templo del aire pensando como decirle a korra que si quería ir con él al baile que se llevaría a cabo en una plaza que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad llegarían personalidades muy importantes.

Mako estaba por llegar, cuando logro ver a lo lejos que korra no se encontraba entrenando en los paneles de aire control . lo que le parecio raro.

Asi que mako llego y korra no se encontraba allí, trataba de divisarla cerca del lugar pero no la encontró .

Mako ya se estaba dando por vencido, hasta que escucho unas voces en la zona de entrenamiento.

Por lo que se dirigio a este lugar talvez ella estaría allí.

Korra y los maestros daban vueltas y se lanzaban aire para tratar de ver quien era el mejor en aire control. Korra esquivaba y contraatacaba los ataques de los maestros aire, estaba tan concentrada peleando con ellos que no se dio cuenta cuando mako llego y la estaba observando sorprendido.

Korra ya date por vencida- decía meelo.

Si korra nosotros somos mejores- decía ikki lanzando aire control.

Mientras que korra estaba contratacando los ataques de ikki y meelo no se dio cuenta cuando jinora lanzo un ataque de aire control por el suelo lo que hizo tropezar a korra.

Korra no vio pasar ese ataque por lo que cayo, eso no se vale- dijo korra levantándose.

Claro que si- dijo jinora con una sonrisa.

Ya verán- dijo korra haciendo un mega ataque de aire control lo que hizo que todos los maestros aire incluso korra salieran volando de esa zona.

Los maestros aire lograron caer parados, mientras korra cayo no en el suelo sino en algo blando.

Auch!- dijo mako

A korra se le erizo la piel no había notado a mako .

Mako que estás haciendo aquí- dijo korra muy nerviosa, aun encima de mako levantándose un poco.

Te estaba buscando para decirte algo- dijo mako. Mirando a korra a los ojos, un poco nervioso no podía evitarlo korra era hermosa y tenerla asi tan cerca de el era maravilloso.

Pero no me di cuenta cuando caíste encima de mí- dijo mako con una sonrisa. A korra le encantaba la sonrisa de mako era tan guapo.

Lo siento estaba entrenando con los maestros aire y no me fije donde caí- dijo tratando de levantarse de mako.

Espera- dijo mako tomándola por los antebrazos.

Que quieres mako- dijo korra.

Quiero un beso- dijo mako con una sonrisa.

Pero mako ahora no, los maestros aire están observándonos- dijo korra muy preocupada.

Y no creo que sea correc…-dijo korra, que no pudo completar la frase ya que mako le robo un beso. El cual korra correspondio de igual manera.

Los maestros aire se sonreían atrás de ellos diciento.¡ Korra y mako son novios! Ikki y meelo lo repetían varias veces, mientras a jinora le parecía muy romántico.

Mako y korra se dieron cuenta por lo que se separaron rápidamente. Y se levantaron.

Korra se sacudia la ropa- dime que querias decirme- dijo korra.

Mako al momento de escuchar eso se sonrojo.

Claro pero en otro lugar- dijo mako tratando que los maestros aire no escucharan.

Cosa que a los maestros aire les parecio extraño que estuvieran hablando muy callado.

Vamos- dijo mako pasando su mano por la espalda de korra.

Esta bien- dijo korra.

Los maestros aire empezaron a caminar detrás de ellos. Necesito hablar con korra a solas. Les dijo mako a los maestros aire. Alo que ellos respondieron ah…. No teniendo mas opción que alejarse de ellos.

Mako guio a korra hacia dentro de la casa.

Muy bien que querias decirme mako- dijo korra poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

Bien yo…dijo mako. Tartamudeando

Mako dime ya- dijo korra algo desesperada.

Está bien, mira korra para mí no es fácil pero no me importa si dices que no o si estas ocupada no importa- dijo mako tomándola por los hombros.

Korra aceptarías ir conmigo a el baile de esta noche- dijo mako

Korra no sabia que responder ante tal pregunta.

Mako yo..- dijo korra.

Acepto, ir contigo a ese baile- dijo korra.

A mako le dio un gran alivio, saber que korra había aceptado, ya que aquella vez de la fiesta en conmemoración al avatar. Mako había ido con asami, pero esta vez seria especial ya que iria con korra su único y verdadero amor.

Gracias por aceptar amor- dijo mako acercándose a korra y tomándola por la cintura.

Mako tu sabes que yo encantada voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo- dijo korra posando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Por lo que termino el acercamiento con un beso entre ellos, ya que esa noche seria especial para ellos ya que sería su primer baile juntos y la primer fiesta que van juntos como novios.

**Espero que les haya gustado subire el otro capi pronto sera el momento donde bailaran por primera vez. nos vemos bay. saludos a todos.**

**Reviews por fa!**


	2. Chapter 2: el momento tan esperado

**Hola a todos… les traigo el capi 2 de la historia para todos aquellos que me siguen saludos..**

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews yo hago todo lo posible porque mis fanfic mejoren.**

**Los dejo con el capitulo y espero que les guste…**

**Chapter: 2 El momento tan esperado**

Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, korra y penma habían regresado de comprar el vestido que llevarían a la gala de conmemoración de la estación policial, claro que para korra eso era un momento esperado pues bailaría con mako por primera vez, cosa que a korra la ponía muy nerviosa pues no sabia bailar muy bien como dicen.

Korra se estaba alistando para el baile y claro que penma la ayudaba para verse espectacular, pues todos los camarógrafos estarían encima de ella todo el tiempo haciéndole muchas preguntas sobre su vida privada, pero korra haría todo lo posible por evadirlos.

Penma crees que me veo bien – dijo korra esperando una respuesta de penma quien aun peinaba su cabello.

Claro que si hija- dijo penma

Ya veras como mako se quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea – dijo penma con una sonrisa.

Eso espero – dijo korra quien se miraba en el espejo.

* * *

Mientras que mako y bolin también se preparaban para esa fiesta.

Bo, ya estas listo- dijo mako recostado en la pared de su departamento cerca de la puerta.

Ya debemos irno debo pasar por korra al templo del aire y no quiero dejarla esperando- dijo mako con los brazos cruzados.

Claro que mako vestia muy elegante con tacuche y como nunca podía faltar su bufanda que le hacia un lindo toque en su traje.

Ya voy!- grito bolin quien aun no estaba listo.

Oye mako, crees que asami tenga con quien ir al baile – pregunto bolin

No se bo, deberías de ir a buscarla- dijo mako

Esta bien hermano, te tomare la palabra, yo ire por asami , mientras tu vas por korra, vale – dijo bolin quien ya había terminado de arreglarse.

Muybien bo, pero apresúrate que ya es tarde- dijo mako con un poco de desesperación.

Ya estoy listo- dijo bolin.

Como me veo- le pregunto bolin a su hermano.

Bolin no me preguntes y apresúrate que vamos tarde- dijo mako abriendo la puerta y saliendo al mismo tiempo.

Ay! Hermano- dijo bolin quien salía con los hombros caidos del departamento.

Mientras ambos abordaban un carro por separado para llegar a su destino.

* * *

La familia de tenzin estaba lista para irse y muy elegantes para tal conmemoración. Mientras esperaban que korra y penma salieran de una vez por todas de esa habitación.

Que tanto tardan- dijo tenzin

Las chicas necesitamos tiempo papa – dijo jinora en tono intelectual, quien vestia muy elegante.

Mientras ikki y meelo estaban anciosos por llegar ya que habría mucha comida para comer.

Hasta que korra y penma salieron de la habitación muy elegantes, korra vestia un lindo vestido en tono celeste y blanco en las orillas con escotado que se sujetaba por el cuello dejando en descubierto su espalda, el cual le delineaba su hermosa figura a través del vestido que la hacia ver espectacular junto con su cabello suelto y penma vestia un vestido tradicional de los nomadas aire claro muy elegante y con un peinado recogido.

Ambas iban saliendo de la habitación, tenzin no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver a penma tan hermosa.

Toda la familia salió lista para abordar el auto el cual los llevaría a la fiesta, mientras korra volteaba a ver a su alrededor a ver si mako llegaba a recogerla.

La familia aire estaba por irse cuando korra sintió un alivio al ver a mako llegar en una limosina muy elegante. Tenia que admitirlo se veía guapísimo de traje mas con ese peinado que lo hacia ver irresistible.

Mako al acercarse a korra no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian en realidad era korra? Se preguntaba a si mismo, se veía bellísima con ese vestido y con su cabello castaño caer sobre su espalda la hacia ver la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos pudieran contemplar.

Korra, te ves hermosa – le susurro mako en su oído mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba al auto.

Tu tampoco te quedas atrás mako- dijo korra con una sonrisa.

Ambos subieron al auto mientras se dirigían a la fiesta que de seguro seria su noche mas espectacular para ambos.

* * *

Mientras que la plaza central de ciudad república habían muchos medios pendientes de todas las celebridades que llegaban a esta, para hacerles preguntas o sobre que opinaban a tal celebración.

La familia de tenzin llego a la plaza y por supuesto que les hicieron muchas preguntas hacerca de que es lo que pensaban a tal conmemoración.

Bolin había logrado convencer a asami para la fiesta, los cuales también iban llegando a la fiesta muy contentos.

Y los medios les hicieron preguntas muy incomodas como ¿ si eran novios? O sostenían una relación a las cuales respondieron que solo eran amigos.

Ambos se alejaron de los medios lo mas que puedieron para poder divertirse esa noche como nunca.

Mako y korra iban llegando, ya los medios habían acaparado la entrada para entrevistar a la pareja que mas atención acaparaba en los medio pues era la relación entre el avatar y su novio ex capitán de los hurones de fuego.

Mako salió primero para abrir la puerta a korra como todo un caballero. Mako alzo su mano para tomar la de korra, al momento que korra salía los medios se habían vuelto locos pues el avatar lucia tan bien como mako que no paraban de tomar fotos para los periódicos.

Me permite llevarla – dijo mako mientras ponía su brazo para que korra lo tomara y entraran juntos.

No me negaría a tal propocision – dijo korra con una sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de mako y caminaban hacia la entrada.

Los medios no los dejaban pasar y les hacían muchas preguntas como ¿Qué tienen preparado para el futuro?, ¿piensan casarse mas adelante? Y cosas por el estilo que mako y korra prefirieron evadir.

Ambos entraron al gran salón el cual se encontraba lleno de muchas celebridades y no paraban las miradas de hombres hacia korra, cosa que a mako no le parecía muy agradable que digamos.

Mako no podía evitar sentirse celoso.

Que te pasa mako- pregunto korra con cara de preocupación.

No te has dado cuenta , esos hombres te comen con la mirada – dijo mako con un tono de voy un poco alto.

No te preocupes mako yo vine contigo y claro que no estoy interesada como me miran esos hombres- dijo korra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mako y lo besaba en los labios.

Mako al sentir a korra rozar sus labios no pudo evitar rendirse a tal beso, no les importo que estuvieran los medios y les tomaran fotos en esas circunstancias.

Mako olvido el reclamo que le hizo a korra con ese beso que lo hacia olvidar todo incluso que los medios estuvieran ahí y la gente los viera.

Korra..- dijo mako algo nervioso. Poniendo su mano en su cuello.

Quieres bailar – le pregunto mako.

Claro que si chico listo – dijo korra con una sonrisa.

Ambos se encaminaron a la pista de baile y claro que no bailaban muy bien pero un momento que ambos estaban esperando con ancias desde hace tiempo atrás de estar asi tan juntos bailando al compas de una pista de jazz suave.

Al principio daban tropiezos y apretones de pies pero luego tomaron el ritmo con una pista romantica, el ambiente era romántico en esos momentos.

Mako tomaba la cintura de korra pegándola más a su cuerpo y ella posaba su mano en el hombro, ambos se miraban a los ojos con tal ternura.

Mako tenia que admitirlo con asami no sintió eso, que con korra estaba experimentando en esos momentos al tenerla tan cerca de el bailando juntos.

Korra, no sabes cuando te amo – dijo mako en un susurro en su oído.

Yo también mako – dijo korra.

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos a los ojos mientras se acercaban el uno y el otro cada vez mas , hasta que terminaron con el poco espacio entre sus rostros y se besaron en media pista de baile.

Todas las parejas que bailaban ahí dejaron de bailar para aplaudir a la pareja y los camarógrafos tomaban todas las fotos que les era posible el cual de seguro saldría en la portada del periódico.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de la madrugada, mako y korra se dirigieron a un pequeño balcón que se encontraba en la plaza.

Korra, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado- le dijo mako. Quien se encontraba atrás de ella abrazandola por su cintura.

Para mí también lo fue mako – dijo korra, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus manos y miraban como estallaban los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

Los demás codisiarian estar en mi lugar por tener a la novia mas bella del mundo- dijo mako

En serio- dijo korra.

Claro que si mi korra- dijo mako dándole un beso fugaz en sus labios.

Pero ahora me tendrá que ir a dejar chico listo – dijo korra con una sonrisa.

Que te parece si vamos a otro lugar – dijo mako.

Como a cual? – pregunto korra con curiosidad, en que estará pensando mako? Preguntándose a si misma.

A la pista de baile, esta sonando una con muy buen ritmo- dijo mako con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Oooh, no se mako no se bailar ese tipo de música- dijo korra.

No importa, mi hermano me enseño y yo te puedo enseñar a ti - le dijo mako tomando su mano.

Pero después me debes llevar al templo, mako – dijo korra en forma de propuesta.

Esta bien trato hecho!- dijo mako, llevándola hasta la pista de baile.

Todos se la pasaron bien y para mako y korra seria una fecha que recordarían por mucho tiempo.

FIN…

**¡VIVA EL MAKORRA!**

**Sé que no soy muy buena pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos y porfa dejen sus reviews….**

**Que se la pasen bien….**


End file.
